Some Things Have Changed
by Cntslptheclnswilleatme
Summary: Logan finds things are very different when he comes back to the mansion. It's different then you think... i think


To say I was reluctant to go back to Westchester would be the understatement of the millennium. But, I promised and even though I do lie, I don't lie to Marie. I don't really know why I care so much about her. I don't even know how I feel about her. All I know is that I don't want her dead. And I actually care about what she thinks of me. This is all new ground for me. Fuck no, I'm not sayin' I'm in love with her. She's just the closest thing I ever remember havin' to family. Everyone knows that I'm not the gentlest person, and watching someone bleed to death wouldn't exactly make me ball my eyes out. But when Marie was put in danger, I was ready to gut anyone who got in the way of me saving her. I wanted them to die. Painfully. Not just the brotherhood. The x-men for not protectin' her, her parents for making her run, and even myself for not keepin' my promise. But... mostly the brotherhood. This is probably the most I've ever thought about one topic all at once in my life- or at least what I remember of it. 

So here I am. Westchester New York. I had been gone for a long time. I didn't keep a calendar so it was hard to say just how long. Dead end after dead end of burnt rubble and dead scientists. Whoever it had been had sure known how to cover his (or her) tracks. Cuz I got jack. So I did what any remotely sensible guy would do. I went back to my family- or at least the next best thing. 

When I got here it was about... oh... ten p.m. I had walked straight to Chuck's office. I'm not really sure when I started to call him Chuck, but I do know that by my second visit to N.Y. it had stuck. I knocked on his door a coupl'a times and when I got no answer I just walked in. He was sittin' in his chair with his hands interlocked with Jeans'. They were both seemingly concentratin' like I'd seen them do when they were workin' there tele-stuff. They didn't even seem to notice that I had walked in the room. I closed the door just in time for it to be opened up again by someone I never expected to be happy to see, but was. Cyclops walked right into the room. He, unlike the other two said occupiers of the room, noticed me right away. 

"Logan, it's been a while." He managed to say it without projecting a bit of emotion. He seemed anxious but I got the feeling that it had nothing to do with me being there. 

"What're they doin'?" I asked sticking a thumb out toward the two telepaths.

"They are attempting to find the X-men. They traveled quite a ways on this mission. Neither the Professor, nor certainly not Jean could locate them solo so they decided to combine their powers."

"Uh... Scoot? The only _'x-men' _not present is Ro. Did she go alone?"

"No Logan. The _other_ x-men"

"Oh... Huh??" 

"You've been gone for five years Logan. The team has expanded."

Shit. Five years. I hadn't realized I had been gone that long. "Who are the other x-men?" Before he got a chance to answer, a screen that I hadn't notice behind Jean and Chuck started to glow.

Suddenly on the screen I could see what seemed to be a brawl of some sort between to mutants. Except that unlike most brawls I had seen there was a lot less brute strength then there was-I hate to say it-skill. The one dressed in all too familiar looking leather was who I assumed correctly was an x-man -er- x-woman. She was obviously trained in several different types of martial arts. A lot. I had never seen her before that was for sure.

"That's Kitty Pryde. Very talented. But, then, they all are."

Suddenly the screen cut to a new scene with no actual physical contact. Just a whole lot of flying stuff. The x-man was sending huge chunks of ice flying across the room while the other was spitting green goop at the glossy-looking x-man. I recognized both of these guys. That Toad guy and some kid Marie used to hang out with. Hold It. Marie.

"Scoot?"

"What?" He said not taking his eyes of the screen. He seemed to be enjoying the show. Hell I would've too if I hadn't had very bad thoughts going through my head.

"Marie's not out there is she?"

He turned to look at me. "Who?"

"Marie... Rogue."

"Oh. Yeah. She's the best I'd say."

I was at a loss for words. Marie. The little kid. Out there fightin'... with them. Against the group of mutants that nearly killed her. How could they send her out there to fight?

As if to answer my unspoken question, a new screen popped up. This time it was of her and Sabertooth. The very same Sabertooth that had come remarkably close to beating me the last time I saw him. You could say I was on my way to being rather pissed again. Hell, I was way passed that.

"Scott... What the fuck is she doing fighting HIM?"

Scott smiled. SMILED!! "Don't worry Logan. Rogue is fully capable of taking on Sabertooth. Just look at him."

I did. His legs were shaking. I didn't believe it. He seemed to be damn near pissing in his pants. I was totally lost. I turned back to Beam Boy. "What the hell is going on?"

"Logan, a few things have changed since you left."

On the screen Rogue jumped into the air... and didn't come down. She was flying. I'm guessing that by now my eyes were the size of golf balls. 

"Like I said," came Scott's voice from my side, "some things have changed."

Will Scott tell Logan what's going on? Will Rogue defeat Sabertooth once and for all? Will somebody please pass me a Coke? Okay, I was just wondering... why do people do those question -ending thingies anyways?? They always either repeat everything that we just saw and bore the crap out of us or they give something away about the next one. Mine did the first and... I can't remember what I was going to say. Well, anyways, I'm not so sure about this story. I'm thinking that I might not continue it. Unless of course someone wants me to... which is doubtful. So tell me what you think and things'll go from there, Kay?? By the way, sometime in the future I will edit all of the chapters of the stories I've done. Review if you want to see more, if you don't it's not a problem with me I'll just assume you didn't like it. If you want to tell me _how much _you didn't like it... be my guest and why am I saying all this it's not like you don't know how it works. Gosh I could ramble on forever. I'm gonna go now. TaTa.


End file.
